Um Amor Eterno
by Steff- chan
Summary: Darien chega a cidade....qual sailor ele irá namorar?


Ois (de novo) =^-^= Voltei dessa vez com um fic de Sailor Moon. ^-^ É o meu primeiro fanfic de capítulos... @_@ E creio que se eu for continuar a fazer os meus fanfics, igual ao do RK, esse aqui vai ficar com umas 40 folhas (aproximadamente). Acho que é só!  
  
Bjos  
  
§åkürå £ëë  
  
Um Amor Eterno  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1 - Novidades para Sailor Vênus  
  
Algo novo iria acontecer aquele dia. Parecia que um nervosismo tomava conta daquela casa. Darien finalmente moraria sozinho. Iria ser tudo novo para ele aquele ano. Os amigos, as "AMIGAS", a escola, tudo...e todos. Seu sonho agora era ir bem no colegial e encontrar alguém a quem pudesse amar. Já eram 6:30 da manhã. O dia não estava muito bom para ser o primeiro dia de aula. Era um dia chuvoso e frio e Darien estava meio nervoso e ansioso, pois seria seu primeiro ano na nova escola e ultimo ano na escola. Estava no terceiro colegial e aquele seria seu ultimo ano no colegial. Depois, iria para a faculdade. Mudaria de cidade novamente, para bem longe dali. Pegou a mochila, colocou em um dos ombros e saiu de casa. Teve de correr, por ruas e mais ruas, por causa da forte chuva. Estava correndo tanto, que não prestava atenção nas coisas a sua frente. Quando ia virar uma rua, trombou com uma jovem, mais nova que ele. Os dois cairam no chão e o material de ambos voaram longe. Ele começou a recolher todos os livros da jovem e entregou - lhes a ela, olhando atentamente para os seus olhos. Foi amor a primeira vista. Ela era loira, com os cabelos compridos, olhos azuis maravilhoso. Era uma deusa. Seu corpo escultural, era maravilhoso. Darien voltou a si, levantou - se, todo enxarcado, e vendo a jovem caida no chão, também toda molhada, apressou - se em esticar a mão, para ajuda - la a levantar. Ela segurou sua mão e levantou - se num salto. Des...desculpe...eu acho que estava com pressa de mais e não percebi que você... - ele pode perceber que a blusa dela estava molhada e transparente. Ficou completamente vermelho. Tudo bem... - fez um gesto com a mão, jogando os compridos cabelos para trás - Sou Mina...e você? - Mina sorriu e colocou a mão para Darien poder apertar. Ahn... - Darien ficava cada vez mais corado - Darien...Muito prazer...Srta..Mina... - ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela. O prazer é meu - ele percebeu que ela estava jogando charme pra cima dele - você é novo na cidade, não? S..sim... Está no colegial? Sim..no 3º colegial....e você? Na oitava...Hum...Mas...Aonde você ia com tanta pressa? Pra escola, ué? - Darien fez cara de confuso. Mas a escola... - Mina sorriu - ...fica para aquele lado... - apontou a direção contrária que Darien estava seguindo. Bom..er...eu... É melhor irmos indo...^-^...estamos atrasados - Mina parecia encantada com Darien. Ele por sua vez achava que fora amor a primeira vista. Está bem - Darien sorriu, e entregou as coisas para Mina. Foram correndo, calados, até a escola. Bem...creio que nos veremos no intervalo... - ela saiu correndo para a sala. Ele teve que passar 15 minutos procurando sua sala.  
  
Serena, Raye, Lita e Amy se assustaram ao ver o estado de Mina. Mas onde você esteve? - perguntou Amy, brava, pois a aula já havia começado. Vocês não vão acreditar! O que??? - perguntaram Lita e Serena juntas. Eu encontrei o homem dos meus sonhos... Ahhhhh - Serena deu grito histérico, que fez com que a professora olhasse furiosa para ela - desculpe professora! SERENA TSUKINO!!! Quantas vezes eu já disse a Srta que é proibido gritar na sala de aula? Que eu me lembre nenhuma, por que hoje é o primeiro dia de... - as amigas não a deixaram terminar a frase. Hum! - a professora voltou a escrever na lousa. Como ele é Mina? - perguntou Raye... M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! Que de mais!!! - Lita muito feliz - Mas...onde ele estuda??? Aqui.. Onde? - Serena procurando por toda a classe. Não..não Serena...ele estuda na nossa escola...mas está no 3º colegial...  
  
O sinal para o intervalo bateu. Do lado de fora da classe, o sol já clareava todo o pátio, e as gotas da chuva que ainda restavam, secavam com o intenso calor que fazia. As cinco garotas sairam para o pátio. Onde ele está Mina - Raye perguntou a uma Mina, que não estava mais ali. Mina corria em direção a Darien para abraça - lo. Darien...vem aqui...quero te apresentar minhas melhores amigas - Mina começou a puxar ele pelo braço. Ta bem Mina... Já conheceu muita gente? Não...apenas um cara... Eles chegaram em frente às garotas. Gente...deixe-me apresentar... - Mina soltou Darien - Meninas...esse é o Darien.. - as quatro estavam babando...Mina apenas olhou feio para elas - Darien...essas são minhas melhores amigas...Serena... Olá - ele deu um sorriso amigável. Vo..você tem namorada? - Serena foi direto ao assunto. Darien ficou ruborizado. SERENA!!! - Mina estava brava. - bom...deixe-me continuar...essa é a Amy...a CDF!!! Oi - outro sorrisinho conquistador e amigável. Olá!!! Você sabia que... Ahn... Amy... - Mina já não sabia o que fazer... - esta é a Raye... Oi... - Darien já estava muito vermelho. Posso ler o seu futuro....e digo que você vai namorar.... RAYEEEEE! - Mina já estava furiosa. - esta é a Lita! Ola - outro sorriso. Ola...- Lita não falou nada. Bom...eu vou falar com o Darien um pouco, e já volto, tá meninas? Ah...Mina...não seja má...deixe o Darien aqui com a gente. Queremos "conhecer" mais ele - disse Amy, para a surpresa de todos. AMYYY???? - disseram Serena e Mina juntas. Que foi gente? Ahn...é melhor eu....ahn..eu ir...é isso - Darien já estava assustado o bastante pra continuar falando com elas. Eu vou com você Darien...essas garotas estão ficando loucas... - Mina segurou o braço de Darien, puxando ele para longe das outras. Tchau garotas...até outra hora.... Até a noite Darien... - Raye estava se atirando com tudo para cima dele. Ahn??? - Mina e Darien disseram juntos. Nada não Mina... Tchau meninas - Mina já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, de tanta raiva, tentando puxar Darien para longe delas.  
  
O sinal do fim das aulas já tocava. Mina se despediu das amigas com um simples "Tchau" e saiu correndo, para encontrar Darien. Eles haviam marcado de ir ao cinema.  
  
Que filme quer assistir? - Darien parecia muito bem educado. Um perfeito cavalheiro. Ahn...que tal aquele filme que está em cartaz: "O Colecionador de Almas"? Por mim, tudo bem... Tá bem então...  
  
Eles entraram no cinema, e sentaram - se lá em cima, por preferencia de Mina. É melhor...para "ver o filme"...te garanto... Ok...ahn...quer...pipoca??? Não...obrigada... Eu vou lá pegar pra mim... Tá...mas....o filme já vai começar... Então deixa... Ahn...Darien...você tem namorada? Porque? - ele sorriu. Porque bem...eu pensei que você... Ah...entendo...Mina...mas...não...não tenho... Ah.. Mas...estou esperando a resposta de uma garota... É? - Mina pareceu se assustar - quem é? Eu conheço? Conhece sim E quem é? Bem... - antes que ele pudesse falar, o filme começou - depois eu conto.  
  
Passaram o filme inteiro sem falar uma palavra sequer. Duas horas depois, o filme acaba e todos saem da sala do cinema. Só ficam Mina e Darien.  
  
Quem é a gar...- antes que ela pudesse falar a frase toda, ele a beijou, para sua surpresa e dela também. Mina....espero uma resposta sua... Eu aceito...aceito sim...claro que aceito... Que bom... - ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.  
  
O dia passou rapido para os dois namorados.  
  
Garotassss.... - Mina apareceu no outro dia na escola, toda feliz. Deixou as outras sem reaçao. Que foi Mina? Estou N A M O R A N D O! O QUE??? - disseram todas assustadas. Isso mesmo... Com quem??? Olá garotas - Darien chegava por tras de Mina. OI DARIEN!!! - elas falaram todas juntas. Oi amor - ele deu um selinho em Mina, o que pegou todas as outras de surpresa. ... Oi amore...- ela jogou o material no chao e retribuiu com um beijo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, e a beijou também. Mas...mas...mas... - as outras ficaram de queixo caido.  
  
Mina havia arranjado um namorado. Mas não era qualquer um...era Darien...um dos caras mais populares da escola. E o sonho de muitas meninas. Era uma surpresa para todos...e inclusive para Mina, que arranjara seu primeiro namorado. 


End file.
